


Always Gonna Be Grateful To You, Danny Williams:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cookies, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, Family, Fear, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Organ Transplantation, Physical Therapy, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Romance, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Spoiling children, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Billy has forgotten to thank Danny for his part of keeping Steve alive, When Steve has physical therapy, The Young Commander takes time to do so, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Always Gonna Be Grateful To You, Danny Williams:

*Summary: Billy has forgotten to thank Danny for his part of keeping Steve alive, When Steve has physical therapy, The Young Commander takes time to do so, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"Come on, Babe, I know you hate to go to the **_Physical Therapy Room_** , But you need to get back to your full strength, If you promise to be a good boy, & not piss off anyone, I will bring you some double chocolate chip cookies, you've craving for, Deal ?", Commander Billy Harrington said, as he was enticing his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Head of the Five-O Taskforce.

 

"Ugh, Fine, Note that I am doing this under protest", he growled, His partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, had a smirk on his face, & said, "Duly noted, Steven, Now get the hell out of here, I want to get my nap in, Your lover needs to relax a bit". The Five-O Commander growled, & got into his wheelchair, Billy kissed him, & headed for his appointment. Once, Steve was gone, Billy cleared his throat, & said this to the blond.

 

"Danny, I just want to thank you for your part in keeping Steve alive, You went beyond the call of duty, I am just so grateful that I haven't lost you too, You are a truly remarkable human being, I am forever in your debt", Billy said, as he was getting emotional, as he was thinking about that day, & what he could've lost in all one fail swoop, If Steve didn't get the transplant, bled out & died. The Loudmouth Detective waved a dismissive hand, & said this to him.

 

"Steve would've done the same for me, He is so wonderful with my kids, & spoils them rotten, Even I told him not to, We are a family, Billy, ohana, There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for my ohana, Babe, You are included in it, Please think on the positive. Steve is okay, & he is alive, We got very lucky on that day", The Young Handsome Commander nodded, & said, "I will, I promise", & he said, "But, Anything you need ?, Name it, It's yours". 

 

Danny nodded, & said, as he let out a yawn, "Thank you, Billy, But I think I am gonna take a nap, Okay ?", Billy held on to his hand, & said, "I will be right here, Buddy", Danny fell to sleep instantly, & Billy thought to himself, as he watched the blond sleep, **"You will ** _never_** be alone again, Danno"**. He continued to keep watch.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
